


Radiating Towards You

by AlAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mostly Fluff, some hurt!Dean, some jealous!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlAngel/pseuds/AlAngel
Summary: Request: Cas x mate!reader please! Maybe where reader helps care for Dean after a rough mission and cas gets jealous because she's his mate but he hasn't told her yet. Thanks xxx





	Radiating Towards You

Title: Radiating towards you  
Pairing: Castiel x fem!Reader  
Word Count: ~1700  
Warning: mostly fluff, some jealous!Cas and some hurt!Dean  
Request: Cas x mate!reader please! Maybe where reader helps care for Dean after a rough mission and cas gets jealous because she's his mate but he hasn't told her yet. Thanks xxx  
...

“Can you stop fidgeting for five seconds?“ Dean asked annoyed as he made eye contact with the angel through the car’s rear mirror. It was one of the rare occasions Cas actually decided to come along in the Impala instead of just zapping there. Mostly because it would give him a chance to sit next to you on the backseat for a couple of hours, enjoying your presence. He always felt drawn to you, as if his whole existence was radiating towards you. Something that had puzzled him a lot in the beginning, but soon made sense. As unlikely as it first seemed that he found his human, his one in a million, so close to the friends he considered his second family, it was really as simple as that. You were his mate.  
“I’m just uncomfortable” Cas replied giving Dean a stern expression back “My wings feel cramped.”  
“I’m sorry my car isn’t luxurious enough for your holy assets” Both Sam and you snorted while Dean just kept glaring “Just fold them up or something. Make them travel-size.”  
“They are folded. That’s why they cramp” Cas shot back, slight annoyance in his voice as well. That’s why he wouldn’t normally stick around for long car rides, it was simply uncomfortable!  
“Then unfold them” Dean finally let his eyes go back towards the road ahead “And don’t even dare ask ‘are we there yet’.”  
“I can’t unfold them” Cas shot an unnoticed insecure look your way. Since the moment he discovered you were his mate, he was very conscious around you with his wings. One glimpse at them and you’d know. And he simply wasn’t ready for that conversation. There wasn’t exactly a manual how to tell your human mate who and what they were to you. He wanted to do it right, perfect, since you deserved nothing less. But how was he supposed to do it right? That question had been stuck in his head for months now, still not solution in sight. “Actually, Dean, I would really appreciate you telling me the remaining duration of this trip.”  
\--  
To say the hunt went to hell would be an understatement – hell would have been a cake walk in comparison. First Sam had been thrown into a brick wall, knocking him out cold. Then Dean took a few good hits, wanting to defend his brother, consequences and plan be dammed. And finally before Dean could take the witch out from behind you got a small curse thrown your way. Nothing life threatening, just a sickness that made you throw up a couple of times till the witch finally died. You were shaken but fine by the time you noticed Dean falling on his knees.  
“Cas?” You asked looking for you angelic friend, but he seemed still busy taking care of Sam and his head. So you made your way over to Dean to check up on him yourself. To be honest all of you had gotten a little careless with Cas and his angel mojo to fix you after things got rough. Maybe, you decided, you all should be a bit more careful. It didn’t seem fair to have Cas pick after your slack all the time.  
As you approached Dean you noticed the bloody and dirty cut on his shoulder first, probably from when the witch threw him right through a window. But there was an injury your immediate attention settled on, a pretty big wound right at his hair line. Blood was still seeping out of it mixing with dirt and giving him a very beat up look.  
“Dean?” You asked carefully, his only response was a grunt. That bad, you thought. Quickly before thinking about it you took of your jacket, when you noticed it was almost as dirty from being thrown around as the wound itself, you frowned. Taking of your top was the next logical step, it was far from clean but better than anything else at hand. You needed to stop the bleeding till Cas got his hands free and his mojo charged up enough.  
Without wasting time getting the jacket back on you kneeled down beside Dean, not even feeling the cold from only wearing a bra, and carefully applied pressure to the wound. He winced but you took it as a good sign. At least the oldest Winchester was conscious enough to feel pain.  
“Shh it’s alright, Dean” You reassured him in an even tone “I’ve got you. It’s going to be okay.” You kept talking, however you soon noticed his attention slipping, his eyes were fluttering. “Oh no. you’re not getting unconscious on my watch.” You growled, pressing a little harder than necessary hoping the extra pain would draw him back to reality “Dean! Look at me. I’m all shirtless, halfway in my underwear. It’s a one in a lifetime view for you, buddy.”  
You were desperate to getting his attention. What was Cas doing with Sam so long anyway? It felt like hours that you were left alone with the bleeding and only semi-conscious Dean.  
Speaking of the devil you heard a growl from behind you, without taking your hands of your top you looked around. There was an unreadable expression on Castiel’s face as he stomped past you, practically shoved you off of Dean before he got to work. You had to close your eyes when white light floated into Dean’s body. Before you closed your eyes however you got a look at two large things coming out of Cas back. You wanted nothing more than to get a good look, but your head was smart enough to force your eyes shut against the bright light. Trying to process what you just saw you kept your eyes closed a moment longer than strictly necessary. Immediately you noticed a hand on your shoulder and Sam’s soft voice, “You okay?”  
“Fine” You replied opening your eyes, searching for the things you would almost assume to be wings apart from the fact that it was impossible, but they were gone. Dean seemed to be fine, although you wouldn’t let him drive after nearly bleeding out, and Cas was simply standing there, looking exhausted. “Let’s get home.”  
\--  
The drive back was a lot quieter. Dean had finally stopped complaining about being left to sit shotgun after the first couple of miles and Sam was focusing on the road. You were sitting on the backseat with a still tired looking Cas, all the healing was really taking a toll on him.  
“You should close your eyes and rest” You suggested quietly after watching him struggle for miles. No matter how much your angel didn’t want to admit it, he was at the end of his power resources.  
“I’m fine.”  
“You’re not”  
“(Y/n). I said I…”  
“I don’t care what you say” You interrupted, done with his attitude “Just close your baby blues for 5 minutes.”  
“Fine” He snapped back, forcing his eyes shut exaggeratedly. “Happy?”  
“Now rest and I will be.” Subconsciously you let your hands wander to his shoulder, rubbing soft circles with your thumb, trying to relax him “You really shouldn’t have given so much power into healing Dean. No offence but he deserved at least a black eye for running after the witch without thinking after Sam went down.”  
“So you could nurse him back to health?!” Suddenly Cas eyes were open once again, anger and hurt flashing though his normally soft blue eyes. Immediately you let go of his shoulder, unsure of what to do with his sudden outburst. His eyes bore right into yours and you felt even more naked with just the dirty jacket over your bra.  
“So you wouldn’t hang onto your last power resources” You snapped back although still uncomfortable under his stare “You really put a lot of power into healing him in case you didn’t notice. I swear I saw your wings for a split second, you know.”  
“You saw my wings?!” His voice did a funny thing where it went a little higher than usually.  
“Don’t freak out” You tried to calm him down “The three of you saw me half naked too. Can’t be that much worse.”  
“(Y/n)…” Cas voice was still strained, but there was a new determination on his face “Only an angel’s mate can see his wings.”  
“I said I was sorry, okay?” You through your hands up “It’s not like I meant to do it. Just don’t tell your mate I accidently got a glimpse.”  
When you looked back at Cas after your outburst – but seriously what did he want you to do, you couldn’t unsee them, could you – his head was titled in confusion. The two of you just looked at each other. Slowly his features softened from confusion into fond affection, involuntarily you felt a smile play on your lips. Sooo…  
“You’re my mate” Both of you said in unison, still lost in each other’s eyes. You had always known Cas had the most stunning eyes, you had always felt some sort of tuck inside you that demanding you’d be as close to him as possible. But this was beautiful, the connection the two of you seemed to feel from one simple look. It felt like magic, the good kind not the thrown-into-a-brick-wall kind.  
“Hey!” Of course it would be Dean to ruin the moment “I love you, but the staring lovingly at each other is getting creepy. Chick flick moment over.”  
“Jealous?” You joked letting your fingers wander to wrap around Cas hand, a slight tingling right where your skin touched his.  
“Oh please” Dean grinned “There is nothing he’s seen so far that I haven’t seen up close.”  
“While you were bleeding out” You rolled your eyes, feeling your heart swell fondly at Cas growl. Never had you taken him for the jealous type, but apparently you leaning over Dean shirtless back there brought out a very interesting side in your angel.  
“Still counts”  
“Careful…” Cas tone was warning and you felt anger rolling of him. Huh this whole possessive thing would really get interesting, if even Dean’s mostly innocent comments got him mad like that already.  
“I’d shut up Dean” You replied with a sweet smile “As I said I still believe you deserve at least a black eye for being reckless.”


End file.
